


Anything for Caeasar

by Darknessisafriend



Category: Gladiator (2000)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Jealousy, Possessive Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darknessisafriend/pseuds/Darknessisafriend
Summary: Simply a OS of rough possessive smut
Relationships: Lucius Aelius Aurelius Commodus | Emperor Commodus/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Anything for Caeasar

Commodus was at the center of the arena talking to the gladiator for the second time. When Maximus had refused to kill his adversary, you could have felt fury radiate off of the Emperor, he had clenched his jaw, how the slave dared to disobey him!? Even though you couldn’t hear the conversation, you knew very well it wasn’t a pleasant one, Commodus was trying to break him, so that Maximus would lose the fervor of the people; Commodus had so much hatred for this man, that he had become paranoid with everyone, jealous, possessive, dominant with you; at the beginning of your relationship he had been a tender lover but not anymore. Of course, he never hurts you, he’d prefer to kill himself rather than hurt you but at the slightest frustration he would apply his power on you, making sure he still had some control, dominance over one single aspect of his life, that you would obey him and fulfill his desires, and you could do nothing but support him through his pain as long as he still loved you...

And you knew that right after this talk with the gladiator, he would take out his frustration on you. It sent chills down your spine, you were somehow used to it now and the anticipation of what he would do to you was thrilling, this sense of danger it was...exciting, you actually loved to be at his entire mercy, there was something terribly arousing about it. The Emperor finally left the center of the Coliseum and quickly after, just as you expected, a pretorian guard came to you.

“My lady, the Emperor is requesting your presence.” he said. You nodded and followed the guard; he guided you to the deepest parts of the Coliseum, to the cells, your heart was beating fast, what was the plan of Commodus this time? The guard opened the door of the cell to let you in, Commodus was alone, he didn’t turn as you entered.

“Leave us alone and close the door.” he instructed to the guard. Commodus slowly paced in the cell, never looking at you, he was deeply upset.

“He dares to disobey me and the crowd loves him for it, even Lucilla...” he spoke in a terribly calm voice. He finally stopped pacing and turned his head to look at you, his eyes were full of suspicion, he approached you, you swallowed down in anticipation, he stopped to stand a few inches from you, you looked at him in the eyes expectantly. 

“You would never disobey me this way, would you?” he asked you, his voice dangerously low, his hand came up to firmly seize your chin.

“Never, Caesar” you answered honestly, he loved it when you called him by his title, he hummed, feeling his dick throb at your sweet and obedient tone; his thumb briefly traced your lips. 

“On your knees” he ordered you as he took off his armor, his eyes never leaving yours, you obeyed and waited for his next move, your heart was racing, he was unpredictable and that excited you.

“Good girl” he purred, caressing your face; he lifted his toga and let out of his undergarments his throbbing erection. He was already so hard and teasingly stroked himself, you watched as his hand slowly went up and down his cock; you wanted to taste him so bad, you wanted to please him, make him moan and twitch under your touch.

“Please Caesar! Allow me to please you!” you begged him, he smirked at your pleading tone. 

“Open your mouth” he demanded, you obeyed but you were so eager to please him that you shifted forward on your knees, he grabbed you by the hair and held you in place before slowly let the tip of his cock trace over your lips, panting in excitement you couldn’t help but lick his salty precum off them, he tightened his grip on your hair.

“Tsktsk...patience, your Emperor didn’t give you permission.” he reprimanded on a dangerous tone, his eyes were dark with desire, his voice hoarse. You swallowed down and waited, it was so hard to resist; he was intensely looking at you, enjoying your impatience. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he pressed the head of his thick throbbing cock past the ring and let you taste it; it was perfect, he started slow controlled movement taking his time with you, enjoying the lust in your eyes. Until he felt the need to increase the pace for his own pleasure, he let out muffled moans, your eyes clouded with desire under the beautiful sounds he made.

“Tongue...” he moaned and you understood he was finally giving you permission to please him; you skillfully teased the tip of his head and when he reached down your throat, your tongue caressed his base, earning a delicious high-pitched cry from him, you watched every single little movement his face made, how he opened his mouth to let out a moan, how he squeezed his eyes shut as he brought himself closer to the edge; the face when he came was always your favorite thing to watch, he was gorgeous; but suddenly he withdrew his dick, he was panting, he reopened his eyes, he was still angry and something had just crossed his mind.

“Do you love him too?” he growled menacingly, his index coming to trace your jaw.

“Of course not, it is only you...” you panted eager to continue to please him; he groaned he needed to make sure of it, remind you who you belonged to.

“Take off your clothes, face the wall, hands on it” he ordered you; you got back up, trembling with anticipation and undressed, then you went to stand where he asked you to. 

You couldn’t see him, and you didn’t know what would be his next move and that was only increasing the heat forming between your legs. You felt him approach, the fabric of his clothes touching your skin, his hard cock brushing against your butt cheeks, giving you goosebumps; until he pushed you so your whole body was against the wall, he’s not sweet, grabbing your hair, he ferociously kisses your neck, you gasped as his teeth sank into your shoulder, a few drops of warm liquid, blood, coming out. His hands slide along your arms, until he reached your hands that were next to the irons, you hear the clicking of the metal, the cold and hard item came into contact with your wrist, he was chaining you, you heart missed a beat, what did he have planned for you!? You looked at your chained wrist, testing the resistance of the irons, there was no escape for you, you were fully under his mercy, you felt his fingers lightly brush along your back, his touch was so light that you yearned for more.

“Don’t be scared, if you’re a good girl, the Emperor will have mercy on you.” he whispered in your ear, you bit your lip, eager to please him in every way possible. You felt his hand slide down you back, you let out a needy moan as he went down your butt, teasing your butthole applying more pressure from time to time, you could already feel the need for more rising. His fingers found your wet lips, caressing you around your wet entrance, until his fingers entered you. 

“You’re already so welcoming to your Emperor” he purred, his fingers slipping in and out of your pussy, his other hand securely grabbed your breast, massing it, and pinching your hard nipple, an aching cry escaping your lips; he chuckled, you were so ready for him, begging for him to take you. From time to time his thumb carried your wetness to your ass, he was taking delight in hearing the moans that were starting to come out of your mouth.

“But I will take what I want.” he groaned before spreading your ass, and sliding his hard cock into you hole, you gasped at the sudden intrusion, thank gods he had used your wetness as a lube, you bit your lower lip, pleasure starting to take over any other feeling, his thrust were hard, the reflection his frustration. 

“Fuck you’re so tight...so good” he growled against your shoulder as he was pounding into you, his hands holding your hips; his mouth went to your neck, nibbling your skin, sucking it to leave hickeys; then his mouth went right under your ear, his warm breath making you hum in satisfaction. His own pleasure was his priority, he was going deeper and faster but it didn’t prevent you from enjoying it, you moaned as he went deep into you, slamming against your ass.

“He would never make you feel so good!” he groaned against your ear, his fingers traveled to your pussy, rubbing your clit, he was gradually increasing his attention between your legs, finally taking care of your sweet spot, even sliding fingers in your wet pussy while he kept pounding into you. You could feel yourself coming close, closing your eyes, your whole-body trembling. You arched your back underneath him. You dragged your nails even deeper into your palms, his thrusts inside of you were so fast, violent, his breath coming in big ragged gasps, you could feel him moan of pleasure in your ear. 

“You belong to me you get it?” he groaned, his voice husky, reinforcing his statement by rough thrust, making you cry out.

“Y…yes Caesar…” you whimpered, you were so close, he kept the rhythm, his mouth ferociously nibbling the skin of your shoulder; your moan transformed in passionate cries of pleasure, you were being overwhelmed by all this stimulation. 

“That’s it, scream, scream for me my love...let the whole Coliseum know how I make you feel” he cooed as he bit your earlobe.

“I’m gonna come, fuck…” he moaned, ihs head buried in the crook of your neck, muffling his groans of pleasure, you reached climax before him, already overstimulated, your body jolting, he followed you a few seconds after, breathless, he collapsed against you, his head resting against your shoulder. The both of you stayed this way a minute or more, trying to gain back your senses. ‘that was divine’ is the first thing that came to your mind, you felt him place a delicate kiss against your neck, he had taken out all his frustration and now he was back to the tender lover you knew.

He unchained you, your legs were shaking, threatening to give out, he caught you and gently went with you on the floor, placing you onto his lap; you encircled your arms around his waist, and buried your head in the crook of his neck, relieved that you could finally touch him, he caressed your hair, putting a rebel strand of hair behind your ear; then, he started to cover your face with tender kisses as if he was apologizing for his behavior.

“Your devotion to your Emperor will be rewarded.” he murmured fondly as his lips traveled to your shoulder where he had previously marked you, soothingly his tongue licked your wound, you hummed at the pleasurable sensation. When you had recovered from your emotions, you lifted your head, your eyes met his, they were full of devotion for you, a happy smiled on your lips; then you brought your mouth closer to his ear. 

“Tonight, I will be the one in charge, I will drive you crazy...you will cry in need as you will be waiting for me to give you relief, but before that I’ll make sweet love to you, slowly, tenderly...” you purred into his ear, slightly biting his ear lobe, he let out a shaky breath, already eager for it to happen. To seal your promise, you seized his chin and crashed your mouth on his in a passionate kiss; nothing better than the taste of a pleased Emperor.


End file.
